


Not Your Average Party

by magicai



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Drunk Bucky Barnes, Drunk Steve Rogers, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicai/pseuds/magicai
Summary: Tony throws a birthday party for the twins, and after a few drinks madness ensues..enjoy! Sorry I suck at summaries.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy..comment below!

**Bucky P.O.V.**  
Sighing I roll over in bed, blinking as the bright sunlight streaming in meets my eyes. I climb out of bed, and stagger over to my dresser and pull on a clean t-shirt. Which just happens to be Steve’s, I smile slightly as I stumble out of my room and toward the kitchen. As soon as I open my door, the scent of coffee fills my senses. Walking into the kitchen, I see Steve leaning over the sink, making breakfast, with a two mugs sitting on the counter near him.

“Morning.” I say, startling Steve.  
He turns,

“Morning, Bucky.” he answers, and smiles at me. One of his broad smiles, that make you feel like all the trouble in the world have gone away.

“We got the twins’ birthday party tonight, Tony’s hosting.” he says, smiling as usual.

“Well if Tony’s hosting it, chances are, it’s going to be quite extravagant.” I grin. If there’s one thing Tony loves, it’s hosting huge, extravagant parties.

He holds out a coffee to me, and I wordlessly take it, and wander over to the couch in our living room. A moment later I feel the couch sink down, and Steve sits down next to me. He nudges my knee with his own,

“You okay, Buck?” he asks softly.

I nod, not knowing what else to say. _I can’t tell him_ I think, _I can’t tell him about the dreams._ Then he looks me straight in the eyes,

“Nightmares?” he asks.

I look at him surprised, and I nod,

“Every night.”

“Jesus, Buck, why didn’t you say something?”

“Didn’t want to worry you.”

Steve shook his head, there was a little hurt in his blue eyes.

“Buck, I’m your best friend. It’s my job to worry about you.” Steve answered.

I looked down, unsure of what to say to that, so I stared at Steve’s leg pressed firmly against my own. Then Steve nudged my shoulder against his,

“You need to sleep. You’ll kill yourself, if you continue like this.” he said, concern in his eyes.

“Steve. I’ll be fine.” I answered, clenching my fist. I hated feeling weak.

Suddenly Steve stood up, and walked away, I sat there, stunned, I hadn’t expected that he would leave. A few moments later he came back with a record in his hands, he placed in our record player, and a second later, Glenn Miller’s _Moonlight Serenade_ floated through the apartment. Steve sat back down next to me,

“I had nightmares too. I still do sometimes. And this song it always seems to help.” Steve told me, “I-I just thought it might help you.”

I smile, the first real smile in a long time,

“Thank you.” I say, nudging my shoulder against his.

I can feel the music beginning to make me drowsy, it's soft and peaceful, and calming. Steve was certainly right about this I think. I can remember when it first came out, I was at Steve’s and we listened to it over the radio. Without realizing it, my head falls against his shoulder, as my eyes begin to flutter. I can feel him stiffen, but after a moment he relaxes.

“Steve..” I say, my voice slurred.

“Go to sleep.” He murmurs, “I’m here.”

The last thing I feel before my eyes close, is his fingers gently tracing circles over my right arm, my real arm.


	2. The Party Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve arrive at the party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! The next chapter should be up soon, and it will be closer to being rated M.

**Steve P.O.V.**

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me up. I slowly opened my eyes to see a very angry Natasha standing over,

“Steven Grant Rogers, it is 3:00, and you haven’t started getting ready for the party!” Natasha practically shrieked at me.

I looked over at Bucky who was still fast asleep, his face pressed against my arm. I glared at Natasha, and gestured at Bucky, silently threatening her should she wake him up. I studied his face, soft and peaceful, his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. _He’s so beautiful, perfect even_ , I thought, as I watched him. I looked up at Natasha who was watching us with a smile,

“Just be at the restaurant, by 5.” Natasha hissed, trying to sound stern, “ _Both_ of you.”

“We’ll be there, Nat. Don’t worry.” I replied, rolling my eyes.

With that Natasha left, presumably to go make sure Clint was getting ready, and not off training still. I glanced over at the clock, and decided to give Bucky another hour of sleep. If what he had said was right, he hadn’t gotten a full night’s sleep in weeks, and he definitely needed it. For the first time in all this time, I noticed the dark circles under his eyes. I mentally kicked myself for not paying attention to him, and I silently promised him that I would try harder.

For the next hour I sat there watching him, as I waited for him to wake up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was past 4. Reaching over, I gently shook Bucky’s shoulder, trying to wake him up. Slowly, Bucky’s eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at me,

“Steve?” he asked groggily.

“Hey Buck,” I answered, “We gotta get ready for the party.”

He groaned, and sat up,

“Stupid party.” he grumbled, as he stood up, and staggered sleepily over to his bedroom door. Then he turned back to me,

“Thanks for the nap, Stevie.” he said, with small smile.

“Anytime Buck.” I replied, before heading over to my own room to get ready.

Selfishly, I wished we were still asleep together on the couch, with his body resting against my own. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, and began getting ready.

“Buck! We gotta go!” I called. It was almost 5, and we hadn’t even left yet. Nat, was right I should have woken him up, but I also didn’t regret my decision at all. After just a few hours of undisturbed sleep, Bucky already looked better.

Finally, Bucky came out of his room, ready to leave. My breath caught in my throat, as my eyes landed on him. He was wearing a black suit jacket, with dark jeans, and his dark brown hair was slicked back. _He’s gorgeous._ I thought, as my eyes raked over his body.

“Buck,” I breathed, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach, “You look..amazing.”

He smirked, “You don’t look so bad yourself, Stevie.”

I blushed slightly, secretly I loved when he called me that.

“Jerk.” I said, grinning.

“Punk.” Bucky grinned back.

**At the Party...**

We walked through the doors of the restaurant to see all of the Avengers, even Thor and Bruce, gathered ready to celebrate the twins’ birthday. Then I felt Bucky move closer to me, and I looked over to see him, looking around with a look of slight panic. I leaned over to him,

“You’ll be fine, Buck,” I whispered.

He nodded tersely, his jaw clenched tightly. I reached over and squeezed his wrist, trying to calm him.

“Steve! Bucky!” Tony called, waving at us, “Come! Drink!”

Bucky snorted, and headed over to the bar, and ordered a drink.

**About 4 drinks later…**

I watched as Bucky swayed slightly as finished his fourth drink, and slammed his glass down. Just as the bartender reached to pour him a glass, I reached out a hand and stopped him. Bucky looked up at me confused, only to see me frowning at him.

“Come on. We’re going home.” I said. I was slightly annoyed at Bucky for getting drunk.

I pulled Bucky to his feet and led him away from the bar and towards the door.

**Bucky P.O.V.**

And as he walked with his best friend, Bucky noticed not for the first time that night, how beautiful Steve was. Maybe it was the alcohol, but it seemed like a good idea for him to tell Steve what he thought. And without warning, he turned and pulled Steve into one of the empty bedrooms on the floor.


	3. A Drunken Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky shows Steve how he truly feels about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATED M. SMUT.

Steve gasped as his best friend pulled him into an empty bedroom, and shoved him roughly against the wall.

 

“What the hell, Buck?!” He demanded, slightly angry.

 

“I could ask you the same,” Bucky smirked as he swayed slightly., “looking so damn good all night.”

 

“Bucky,” Steve said gently, “Your drunk.”

 

“And?” Bucky asked, grinning.

 

Steve wrapped his arms around his best friend, in attempt to get him out of the room safely.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Steve sighed, trying to hold up Bucky.

 

Suddenly Bucky, pulled Steve closer and kissed him roughly, as if Steve was his air supply. Steve gasped, but he couldn’t seem to pull himself away. _This was Bucky. His best friend!_ He didn’t have any clue as to what was happening.

Exhaling, Steve parted his lips and felt Bucky’s tongue slide into his mouth and touch his own tongue. A cold hand - metal - touched the side of his face, and suddenly it cupped his jaw, and Steve reached up his own hand and grabbed onto the side of Bucky’s neck. He leaned forward and pushed his tongue against Bucky’s impatiently. Bucky chuckled again and retracted, as he breathed huskily,

 

“Patience Captain.” He whispered, before he tilted his face to the other side and kissed Steve again heatedly.

 

Steve started to get his breath back after a few moments. They were still sitting up on the couch, but then Bucky had pushed Steve onto his back against the cushions.

 

He couldn’t stop himself from touching Steve’s hair. Steve’s perfect hair. His fingers combing up through it, then smoothing it down with his palms, pressing his face into it and breathing – soft and golden with his familiar scent.

 

As they embraced, Steve made simple discoveries about Bucky. Pressing his palm to Bucky’s jaw made Bucky slow down and almost stop, and close his eyes and lean his head against Steve’s hand, every single time. It was good seeing the slight tremble of Bucky’s lip, for hearing the sound of a low growl in his throat.

 

Steve wasn’t quite sure what was happening or why, but with each passing minute, the kisses got faster and rougher. Soon there were teeth involved, and when Bucky softly nipped to his bottom lip, the blond arched his back towards him and gasped.

 

And as their kisses got sloppier as Bucky surged forward, his brain fuzzy against his best friends muscular body. Steve had no idea what he was doing, and at that point, neither did Bucky. But they didn’t stop kissing, for one second, even when Bucky positioned himself between Steve’s thighs. Their lips were wet and swollen, as they kissed and nipped at each other

 

Steve’s legs were spread uselessly on either side of Bucky’s body, as he tried (and failed) to figure out what to do with himself. But Bucky clutched tightly onto him as he starts to rock his hips instinctively against Steve’s. At first, the blond was hesitant when Bucky pressed down against his erection because it was his first time what happened if it went wrong? But that thought vanished the second he felt the rock-hardness of Bucky’s own cock grinding down against him.

Bucky’s tongue slipped in and out of Steve’s mouth as he grinded against him, and all Steve could do was moan in surprise and rub his tongue against Bucky’s whenever he gathered his wits enough to do it. Then Bucky pulled back, grunting deep in his throat.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed, eyes squeezed closed and hips rolling faster and harder against Steve’s.

 

Suddenly Bucky pulled back, and pulled his hips away from Steve’s, who whimpered softly at the loss of contact,

“Steve,” he said, “How far are we go-?”

 

“Fuck me.” the blond interrupted, as he thrusted his hips up hard to meet Bucky’s and grinded himself against them, hissing when he rocked against Bucky just right.

 

“You want me to fuck you?” Bucky asked,  surprised.

 

“Yes…” Steve whispered, barely audible as he looked down.

 

Bucky licked his lips and then nodded, feeling his prick twitch excitedly.

 

“Okay, sweetheart, lie back down.” he ordered gently, tilting Steve’s face toward him.

Bucky reached down and unzipped Steve’s pants, and pulled them off along with his underwear. He then practically ripped off his own, before he sat back down and sat over Steve. His own cock was dripping with precum just like Steve’s and he knew that he wouldn’t need lube. Instead he took himself in his own hands and lubed up with his own precum.

 

Steve watched, completely naked and flushed, the shiny, wet tip of Bucky’s cock poked in and out from his closed fist.  After a moment, Steve couldn’t hold back any longer, he began to run his hands up and down his rock hard cock, slowly jerking off. His lips were parted and his eyes were filled with lust,

 

“That’s so fucking sexy, Buck,” Steve groaned loudly.

 

Bucky didn’t bother to respond, he simply moved forward and positioned himself between Steve’s legs. Bucky then took his slick hand and caressed Steve’s hole and push his finger inside of Steve’s body, his legs falling apart even wider, he then added another, slowly scissoring his hole, until he felt Steve was ready.

 

Leaning down, he covered his mouth with a deep kiss as he directed his cock to Steve’s waiting hole. His hole was slicked and stretched just the right amount, so Bucky could slide in with one push without any pain to him. Bucky let out a strained moan as Steve’s  tightness enveloped his cock. Steve’s mouth fell open with a loud groan and Bucky took advantage by sticking his tongue right into the open space. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck as Bucky started to move.

 

Bucky began to pant, as his sweat made his hair stick to his forehead as he began to vary his speed as fucked Steve like it was their last night on earth. He knew that someone could hear them, but he didn’t care, not with the glorious sounds that Steve was making. He could tell Steve was close when he felt Steve clenching around him, as Steve’s moans got louder and louder.

 

“Come for me, Steve,” Bucky ordered gently, grinding himself against Steve’s ass and moving his hips in circles grinning as his dick came in contact with Steve’s tender spot, “Come for me sweetheart.”

 

Steve let out a different sound from his throat, and clenched his toned thighs around Bucky’s hips, who began to thrust even harder. The second Bucky’s movements began to speed up even more, Steve exploded. The combination of the speed and wetness and suction around his hole was too much. He gripped the back of Bucky’s neck as he squeezed he eyes shut and gritted his teeth as he came. Both of their chests and stomachs were streaked with thick, white, creamy streams of come.

  
Then suddenly Bucky collapsed on top of Steve, with the metal hand, he grabbed Steve’s thigh and pulled it even tighter around him, and buried his face into Steve’s neck, moaning loudly. He shuddered, as he emptied himself inside of his best friend.

Panting heavily, Bucky pulled Steve closer to him, and they lay in silence as they caught their breaths. Bucky gently pressed his lips to Steve's gently, as he traced the outline of his face.

Steve sat up,

"Come on Buck, let's get cleaned up and go home."


End file.
